Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works (DVD-ROM)
The DVD-ROM set of Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works (赤塚不二夫漫画大全集 ) was released by Shogakukan in July 2002. It is a 4-disc collection containing digitized versions of Fujio Akatsuka's manga. A total of 217 books from various previous publishers were included in the collection, along with 6000 pages of previously unreprinted material. In total, there are 269 volumes of manga presented for readers. Although titled the "complete works", it has been criticized by some fans for that misnomer as there are many works left uncollected, and some series are reprinted out-of-order or missing portions. Collected Works * Vol.1: Beyond the Storm '(嵐をこえて) * Vol.2: '''A Flash of Light on the Lake '(湖上の閃光) * Vol.3: '''The Garden of the Heart (心の花園) * Vol.4: The Girl who Disappeared (消えた少女) * Vol.5: White Angel (白い天使) * Vol.6 Mother's Song (おかあさんのうた) * Vol.7: The Angel of Darkness / The Stars are Sad (くらやみの天使 / 星はかなしく)- Compilation of works done with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno, under the pseudonym of U.Maia. * Vols. 8 and 9: Nama-chan '(ナマちゃん)- 2 volumes. The pilot chapter "Nama-chan's Sunday" is printed in the "1950s" collection. Volumes digitized from Akebono "Complete Works" edition. * Vols. 10 and 11: 'Matsuge-chan '(まつげちゃん) - 2 volumes, from "Complete Works". Vol.2 contains "Papa and Mami-chan" and "Mimi and Iko-chan" as extra content. * Vol.12: '''Marippe-sensei '(まりっぺ先生)- 1 volume. * Vol.13: 'The 1950s '(1950年代)- 1 volume. * Vol.14: '''Ohana-chan (おハナちゃん)- Contains "Oh Ma-chan" (14 chapters) and "Okazu-chan" (8 chapters) as extra content. * Vol.15: Happy-chan '(ハッピイちゃん)- Contains "World Masterpiece Comics" (reprint of the "Harenchi Masterpiece" stories), "Nonko-chan", and "Sacchan" as extra content. * Vols. 16 and 17: 'Kantaro '(カン太郎)- 2 volumes. This only collects select stories from the Shonen Book run of his series. Volume 2 contains one chapter of "You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun" as extra content. Volumes digitized from Bunka Publishing's "Kantaro" and "Do it, Kantaro!" kashihon. * Vols. 18-51: 'Osomatsu-kun '(おそ松くん)- 34 volumes, digitized from Kodansha BomBom KC Comics edition. * Vols.52 and 53: '''The Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun '(最新版おそ松くん)- 2 volumes; reprint of the Kodansha BomBom KC Comics releases for the 3rd run of Osomatsu-kun. * Vols.54-58: 'Akko-chan's Got a Secret! '(ひみつのアッコちゃん)- 5 volumes, based from Akebono "Complete Works' edition. * Vol.59: 'Akko-chan's Got a Secret! Extra Volume '(ひみつのアッコちゃん 別巻)- Based from Akebono 1990s paperback release, including chapters that had not made it into the previous reprints. * Vols. 60 and 61: '''Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Nakayoshi version) (ひみつのアッコちゃん なかよし版)- 2 volumes. * Vols.62-67: Otasuke-kun '(おた助くん)- 6 volumes, from "Complete Works". Fifth volume contains "I Know Anything" as extra content, while the final volume contains "O-chan's Eleven Friends" and "2nd-Generation President Ichiro-kun" in its extras. * Vols. 68 and 69: 'Leave it to Chota '(まかせて長太)- 2 volumes, from "Complete Works". * Vol.70: 'Mechakucha NO.1 '(メチャクチャNO1)- 1 volume, based from Futabasha's Power Comics reprint. * Vol.71: '''Mechakucha NO.1 Continues '(続メチャクチャNO1)- 1 volume, also based from Power Comics. * Vol.72: 'Above Address 3 '(あべこべ3番地)- 1 volume. Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. * Vols.73 and 74: 'Songo-kun '(そんごくん)- 2 volumes, from "Complete Works". * Vol.75: 'Songo-kun Extra Volume '(そんごくん 別巻)- 1 volume, containing the two-part Deluxe BomBom remake. * Vol.76: 'Kibimama-chan '(キビママちゃん)-1 volume, from "Complete Works". Contains the prototype story "The Replacement Housekeeper" (みがわりおてつだいさん) as extra content. * Vol.77: 'Jajako-chan '(ジャジャ子ちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Bokeko's Summer Vacation Diary" (ボケ子の夏休み日記) as extra content. * Vols. 78-80: 'The Numbness of Scatan '(しびれのスカタン)- 3 volumes, from "Complete Works". Artwork and story by Kunio Nagatani. Portions of volume 2 have damage and missing pieces due to the manuscripts being in poor condition. * Vol.81: 'You Love Me-kun '(ユーラブミー君)- 1 volume, from Power Comics reprint. Contains "Jinx-kun", "The Monkey's Foolish Guardmen", and "Keiji and Goemon" as extra content. * Vol.82: 'Kyuhei and Sister '(九平とねえちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Yuki of the Blue Eyes" and "Mama Knows the Whole Story After All" as extra content. * Vol.83: 'Thriller Professor and Mean Professor '(スリラー教授 いじわる教授)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Mr. Iyami" (by Mitsutoshi Furuya) and other stories as extra content. * Vol.84: 'The Mean Family Collection '(いじわる一家)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "The Mean Family", "The Thief Family", "Monster Family", and "Thriller Family", among other stories in the series. * Vol.85: '''Hennako-chan (Ribon version) (へんな子ちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". "St. Harenchi Girls' School" is reprinted as extra content. * Vols.86-89: Hennako-chan (Weekly Josei version) (へんな子ちゃん　週刊女性版)- 4 volumes; subtitled "1991", "1992", "1993", and "1994" for the years of this run. * Vol.90: Good Morning with Mi-tan '(ミータンとおはよう)-' '''1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains eight chapters of "Kikanpo Gen-chan" as extra content. * Vol.91: '''Mojamoja-ojichan (モジャモジャおじちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains "Iyami the Fugitive" and six chapters of "$-chan and Chibita" (plus the prologue) as extra content. * Vol.92: One Man among Women, One Woman among Men '(男の中に女がひとり女の中におとこがひとり)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". Contains the two titles, as well as three chapters of "Deck Stick of the Wasteland", and the one-shots of "Apache-kun's Rampage", "What's Going On?", "Urashima-kun", "Odenkushinosuke", "Dama-chan", "Chankichi-kun", "Yo-yo Kapo-kun", and "The Little Kid Gang". * Vols.93-113: 'The Genius Bakabon '(天才バカボン)- 21 volumes, based from Takeshobo edition. Since this is the case, some content from later runs such as "Original" and "Latest Version" are also included and can also be seen in their own DVD-ROM books. * Vols.114-117: '''The Original Genius Bakabon '(元祖天才バカボン)- 4 volumes. Artwork and story by Kunio Nagatani and Hitoshi Kawaguchi. * Vol.118: 'The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon '(さいしん天才バカボン)- 1 volume, reprinted from the BomBom KC Comics edition. * Vols.119-122: 'Heisei Genius Bakabon '(平成天才バカボン)- 4 volumes. Reprinted from the Comic BomBom Wide KC collection, initially titled "Latest Version of Genius Bakabon" but renamed "Latest Version of Heisei Genius Bakabon" for the remaining 3 books. * Vols.123-131: 'Extraordinary Ataro '(もーれつア太郎)- 9 volumes, based from Takeshobo edition. * Vol.132: 'Extraordinary Ataro Extra Volume '(もーれつア太郎 別巻)- 1 volume, containing some chapters of the 1990-1991 TV Magazine run. * Vol.133: 'Hippie-chan '(ヒッピーちゃん)- 1 volume, "Complete Works". * Vols.134-136: '''Chibita (チビ太)- 3 volumes, based from the Power Comics reprint. The third volume contains "Phantom Thief 1/2 Face" as extra content. * Vol.137: We are 8 Pro '(われら8プロ)- Includes "We are 8 Pro", 1 chapter of "Giant Mama", the Dayōn-ojisan Trilogy, "Deka and Chibi", 1 chapter of "Woodpecker Kanta", 3 chapters of "Circus Jinta", the pilot chapter of "The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi", and Zurucho is Coming". Based from the Akebono Complete Works volume. * Vols.138 and 139: '''The Genius Bakabon's Old Man '(天才バカボンのおやじ)- 2 volumes. Art and story by Fujio Akatsuka and Mitsutoshi Furuya. "Genius Bakabon's Papa" and "Chibita's Momimomi Story" included as extra content. * Vol.140: 'Tamanegi Tama-chan '(たまねぎたまちゃん) * Vol.141: 'The 1960s '(1960年代)- Contains "Ganbare Mami-chan", 1 chapter of "Tunnel Team", 3 chapters of "Mom Can Do Anything", 5 chapters of "Sunset Angel", 3 chapters of "I Am a Transistor Boy", 1 chapter of "Phantom Thief 1/2 Face", "Rakugaki" (COM story), 1 chapter of "Pasuke-kun", "Tenpei and Sister", "Chabashira", 6 chapters of "Ken-chan", "I'll Do Anything!", "The Fierce Westerners", "Teletele-ojisan", "Tamao and the Thief", "Mister Kaguya", "Instant-kun", "I am a Salaryman", "Kechikechi-ojisan", "I'll Do it this Year!", "Sudara-ojisan", 1 chapter of "O-chan's Eleven Friends" ("The Story of O-chan and Bell"), "Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers" (collaboration and crossover with Fujiko Fujio's Q-taro the Ghost and Jiro Tsunoda's Black Group), "Meanness Contest", and "3cm Boy". * Vol.142: 'Inspector Oni '(鬼警部)- 1 volume. Story by Kai Takizawa. Also contains "Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning" (by Mitsutoshi Furuya), "Spartacco", "Gang Girl Keroko", and "Transformation" as extra content. * Vols. 143-145: 'Bukkare*Dan '(ぶっかれ＊ダン)- 3 volumes, art by Mitsutoshi Furuya. The third volume contains "Bukkare*Dan and No-Good Father", "The Chicken Family", and "The Boxing Family" as extra content. * Vols.146-149: 'The Wind of Karappe '(風のカラッペ)- 4 volumes. Story and art by Don Sasaki from the last story in volume 1 to volumes 2-4. * Vol.150: 'Cat's Eye News '(ネコの目ニュース)- 1 volume. * Vols.151 and 152: 'I am Violent Tetsu! '(おれはゲバ鉄!)- 2 volumes, "Complete Works". Includes 2 chapters of "Oh! Geba Geba", "Geba Geba Brothers", and "Geba Geba Doctors" as extra content. * Vols. 153 and 154: '''The Shinigami Death '(死神デース)- 2 volumes, "Complete Works". Story by Kai Takizawa. Contains "The Baseball Family" and other stories as extra content. * Vols.155 and 156: 'Hatabō and Wanpei '(ハタ坊とワンペイ)- 2 volumes. Reprinted from the extra edition volumes of the Akebono "Osomatsu-kun Complete Works" release. * Vol.157: '''Wanpei and Mo-chan '(ワンペイモウちゃん)- 1 volume. * Vol.158: 'Mad Dog Torocky '(狂犬トロッキー)- 1 volume. Story by Kai Takizawa, art by Fujio Akatsuka and Akira Saito. * Vols.159-170: 'Let's La Gon '(レッツラゴン)-''' '12 volumes, Akebono edition. * Vol.171: '''I'm Kemugoro '(ぼくはケムゴロ)- 1 volume. Includes all four chapters of "Tecchan is in a Fight" as extra content. * Vol.172: '''Master (名人)- 1 volume. Contains "Nyarome" and "Bugs" as extra content. * Vol.173: Croquette-kun '(クロッケくん)- 1 volume. * Vol.174: '''Kusobaba!! '(くそババア!!)- 1 volume. Story by Kai Takizawa. * Vols.175-177: '''The Great[[The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi| Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi]]' '(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎)- 3 volumes. Art by Akira Saito. * Vols.178-189: Gag Guerrilla '''(ギャグゲリラ)- 12 volumes * Vol.190: '''Gag Guerrilla 1980- 1 volume. * Vol.191: Gag Guerrilla 1981- 1 volume. * Vol.192: Gag Guerrilla 1982-''' 1 volume. * Vol.193: '''Song and Gag Theatre (歌謡ギャグ劇場)-1 volume. * Vol.194: The Blue-Eyed Gang Leader '''(青い目のバンチョウ)- 1 volume. * Vol.195: '''Tokugawa Rare Dog Pair (幕末珍犬組)- 1 volume. Includes "Unkor Wat" as extra content. Story by Kai Takizawa, art by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro. * Vols.196 and 197: Boy Friday '''(少年フライデー)- 2 volumes. Includes "Middle-Aged Friday" as extra content. * Vol.198: '''Boy Friday Continues (続少年フライデー)- Contains the chapters of "Boy Friday Continues" and "Boy Friday + Noragaki", bridging the shift from the existing title to "Noragaki". * Vols.199-203: Occhan '(オッチャン)- 5 volumes * Vols.204 and 205: '''Waru Waru World '(ワルワルワールド)- 2 volumes, from Akita Shoten Champion edition. * Vols. 206 and 207: 'King of Gags '(ギャグの王様)- 2 volumes * Vols. 208-212: 'Noragaki '(のらガキ)- 5 volumes, Shonen Sunday Comics edition. * Vols. 213 and 214: 'Nyan Nyan Nyanda '(ニャンニャンニャンダ)- 2 volumes. Art by Akira Saito. * Vol.215: '''BC Adam (B.C.アダム)- 1 volume, Kodansha KC Comics edition. * Vol.216: Rakugaki '(ラクガキ)- 1 volume. * Vol.217-219: '''Mom NO.1 '(母ちゃんNO.1)- 3 volumes * Vol.220: 'Mom NO.1 1994 '(母ちゃんNO.1 1994)- 1 volume. * Vol.221: 'Kong Father '(コングおやじ)- 1 volume. * Vol.222: 'Naughty Angel '(わんぱく天使)- 1 volume. * Vol.223: 'Tsumannaiko-chan '(つまんない子ちゃん)- 1 volume. * Vol.224: 'Manga Collection of Hisashi Fujio '(ひさし・不二夫の漫画全集)- 1 volume. Based off stories by Hisashi Inoue. * Vols.225-227: 'The Work of Kensaku '(建師ケン作)- 3 volumes. Story by Jiro Gyu, art by Akira Saito. * Vol.228: '''House Jack Nana-chan (ハウスジャックナナちゃん)- 1 volume. Based off "Eight Family Scenes" by Yasutaka Tsutsui. * Vol.229: Gags with Fujio (不二夫のギャグありき)-1 volume. * Vol.230: Monster Ball Man (怪球マン)-1 volume. * Vol.231: Tuttle-kun (タトル君)- 1 volume. * Vol.232: Obaka-san (おバカさん)- 1 volume. Based off story by Shu Endo. * Vols. 233 and 234:Animal Wars (アニマル大戦)- 2 volumes. * Vol.235: Kentaro Niguruma (荷車権太郎)- 1 volume. * Vol.236: The Mean Old Man (いじわる爺さん)- 1 volume. * Vols.237 and 238: Uncle is a Persuman (おじさんはパースーマン)- 2 volumes. Six chapters of "Chibimama" included as extra content. * Vol.239: Gag Land (ギャグランド)- 1 volume. * Vol.240: Monster #13 (モンスター13番地)- 1 volume. * Vol.241: Run Away, Run Away (逃げろや逃げろ)- 1 volume. * Vol.242: The 1970s '(1970年代)- Contains "Fujio Akatsuka's Gag + Gag", "Tokiwa-so Story", "Policeman", "World History", "Mitsutoshi Furuya", "Mr. T.B. (Bakabon's Papa)", "Graphic Novel Poems", "Mame-tan", "Fujio Akatsuka's Parody Guerrilla", "Fujio Akatsuka's Tarirariran", "Mr. Dada", and other content. * Vol.243: '''Chibidon '(チビドン)- 1 volume. * Vol.244: 'Professor Babatchi '(ババッチ先生)- 1 volume. * Vol.245: 'Romeo and Julie '(ロメオとジュリー)- 1 volume. * Vol.246: 'What is it Mama? '(なんじゃらママ)- 1 volume. * Vol.247: 'Kikuchiyo's Flower '(花の菊千代)- 1 volume. Contains "Kagami-kun" as extra content. * Vol.248: 'Yotsuya "H" '(四谷「H」)- 1 volume. * Vol.249: 'Waru-chan '(ワルちゃん) -1 volume. * Vol.250: '''Piyo the 13th (ピヨ13世)- 1 volume. * Vol.251: Comedy is Coming Now (お笑いはこれからだ)- 1 volume. * Vol.252: Fujio's Waru Waru World '(不二夫のワルワルワールド)- 1 volume. * Vol.253: '''21st Century Gag '(ギャグ21世紀)- 1 volume. * Vol.254: '''Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk (赤塚不二夫の文学散歩)- 1 volume. * Vol.255: Basho Matsuo (松尾馬蕉)- 1 volume. * Vol.256: This Week's Adam and Eve (今週のアダムとイフ)- 1 volume. * Vol.257: This Week's Awful Person (今週のダメな人)- 1 volume. * Vol.258: TOKIO and Kakeru (TOKIOとカケル)- 1 volume. * Vol.259: What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do!? (赤塚不二夫のどうしてくれる！？)- 1 volume. * Vols.260 and 261: Reading the Great Master (「大先生」を読む。)- 2 volumes * Vol.262: Yaresete-ojisan (ヤラセテおじさん)- 1 volume. * Vol.263: The 1980s '''(1980年代)- Contains "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!: Young Version", "Sheeh! Comeback", "Where are those Famous Characters Now?", "Chibita and Nyarome and Akko-chan", "Hidden Giants", "Ramen Great Escape", and other short stories. * Vol.264: '''The Great Japan Beggar Family (大日本プータロー一家)- 1 volume. * Vol.265: MR. Masashi '''(MR.マサシ)- 1 volume. * Vol.266: '''Gag Shop (ギャグ屋)- 1 volume. * Vol.267: The Cat Landlord's House (ネコの大家さん)- 1 volume. * Vol.268: The 1990s '(1990年代)- Contains "The Collapse of the Sheeh! Kingdom", "Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land", and "It's the Great Liquor Hermit". * Vol.269: '''Treasures '(お宝系)- Miscellaneous works by Akatsuka before his career started, including "Diamond Island". Missing Works and Errors A number of issues have been raised with the collection, due to it having compiled previous reprints and left out works that either hadn't been or that had been bundled with other early published works. Some works were also presented out-of-order, due to issues with previous editions doing so. These are the cases of missing or erroneous content that have been noted. The lack of an original release date afterword may also leave readers wondering how accurate the order or amount of chapters would be, or the original years that certain stories were released. Possible reasons are given for some works' exclusion in lieu of official explanations, besides missing manuscripts and royalty matters. Series Excluded: * '''Kantaro (Adventure King version)- It was never previously collected into any book. * Home Run Classroom '''(ホームラン教室)- Possible royalty issues due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori, and it never having been previously collected. * '''Pirate Prince- It can be found in the Shotaro Ishinomori complete eBook collection by Kadokawa Shoten. * Recommended! Kentaro '''(すすめ!ケン太郎) * '''Osomatsu-kun (Monthly Shogakukan Book and Shogakukan grade magazine versions, save for scattered chapters in the Akebono and Kodansha KC Comics edition)- Although Akatsuka participated in idea meetings and the credits were to "Akatsuka and Fujio Pro", the chapters not previously being collected and them being more the handiwork of Nagatani and Furuya may have been a factor. * Extraordinary Ataro (Shogakukan grade magazine versions, except for chapters that were bundled into Takeshobo edition)- Similar circumstances to -kun; many of these were not previously collected to be digitized. * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Shogakukan grade magazine versions)- Never reprinted, also handiwork of Takao Yokoyama and Nagatani. * Otasuke and Chika-chan '''(おた助・チカちゃん)- 4 chapters were only previously collected in a kashihon of "Leave it to Chota", and series has otherwise never yet been reprinted. However, at least one chapter was re-bundled under the "Otasuke-kun" title for the Akebono volumes. * '''Super Raisin-chan (スーパーレーズンちゃん)- Likely due to being advertisement comics for California Raisins. * Mr. Ken * Radical 7th Graders (過激派七年生) * Junior High Kosuke (中一コースケ) * Crazy Junior High (クレージー中学校) * The Fujio Akatsuka Show * Akatsuka's Hot Summer Diary * Manga Graduate School * Nyarome's Laboratory '''(ニャロメの研究室)- Never previously reprinted. * '''Nyarome's Mens' Handbook (ニャロメ紳士録) * Caster '''(キャスター)- Likely due to its status as a "sealed work" from its controversial content, and lack of reprint. * '''The Virgin☆Toraemon (乙女座☆虎右) * Weekly Special Boy- Only a few chapters were reprinted previously as "Fujio Akatsuka's Giants Report"; the series has never been collected as itself. * Hana-chan Sleeps '''(花ちゃん寝る)- It has not been reprinted. * '''The Fujio Akatsuka Story (赤塚不二夫物語) Shorts Excluded: * Popular Manga Star Kyu-chan * OK! Ken-chan * Solid Sanpei * Starting Work * Yuu-chan * Pes-kun * Misappa-kun * You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun- Only 1 of the 2 chapters are reprinted, in Kantaro vol.2. * Sudara-ojisan- 1 of 2 chapters reprinted, in "1960s". * Giant Mama- 1 of 2 chapters reprinted, in "We are 8 Pro". * Spring Cartoon March/Chibita and Iyami's Big Fight * Oteskariko * A Strange Thing in the Universe!! * Gyahaha, Osomatsu-kun Social Studies World Trip * Great Car Race of the Century:Sanzan Iyami Strategy * Keke-taro the Ghost * Searching for Iyami-kun's Mother- It has never been reprinted until the eBookJapan release of Osomatsu-kun, though its origin is incorrectly identified as Weekly Shonen Sunday #2 for 1966 (as opposed to #19). * Akatsuka Extra Edition Monster Comic Special Feature: Dayōn Appears in Tokyo ''' * '''Osomatsu-kun after 20 Years * Jamako * Shinsengumi Osomatsu-ki * Chibita-kun: The Story of the Warm-up Family * Jailbreak Nonsense * Akatsuka Gag All-Stars: "The Last Holiday" * Oh! Great Jailbreak- Likely due to not having been written or drawn by Akatsuka. It is still reprinted in the eBookJapan edition of The Genius Bakabon. * Dr. Nyarome * Talent Family * There's No Wonderful Business Like That of a Gag! * Keko-tan of Hokkairo * Jajako-chan - "5th Grade" one-shot. Incomplete or Scattered Series: * Matsuge-chan * Ohana-chan * Okazu-chan * Oh Ma-chan- 14 of 18 chapters reprinted. * Tunnel Team- Only 1 chapter of 6 reprinted. * Sunset Angel- 5 chapters of 10 reprinted. * Mom Can Do Anything- 3 chapters of 9 reprinted. * Ken-chan- 6 comic strips of 22 reprinted. * I Am a Transistor Boy-''' 3 chapters of 6 reprinted. * '''Pasuke-kun- Only 1 chapter reprinted. * Woodpecker Kanta- Only 1 chapter reprinted. * Circus Jinta- 3 of 5 chapters reprinted. * Otasuke-kun- Various chapters missing, as Akebono did not collect the entirety of the series. * Kantaro (Shonen Book version)- Some chapters missing or reprinted and duplicated in the "Chibita" volumes and "Osomatsu-kun". * Hennako-chan (Ribon version) * Leave it to Chota- Chapters missing due to the way it was collected by Akebono. * Songo-kun * O-chan's Eleven Friends- Most chapters put as an extra feature in volume 6 of "Otasuke-kun", while one is put in the "1960s". * Phantom Thief 1/2 Face- Some chapters printed in "Chibita", while another is in "1960s". * Osomatsu-kun- Some Shonen King chapters and "BAD MAN" story missing, select BomBom and TV Magazine stories excluded as well.The Shonen Sunday version of "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" is missing and substituted with the Shonen King version. Some Kantaro chapters reprinted as "Chibita" are included. Issues are rectified with EBookJapan release, but conversely the few grade school magazine reprints are now excluded. * Extraordinary Ataro- Chapters of the BomBom and TV Magazine runs missing from the "extra volume", chapter "Ataro Has Died" missing from the Shonen Sunday run and some chapters out-of-order. Most issues are rectified with the eBookJapan volumes, though they exclude the 6 grade school magazine chapters. * The Genius Bakabon- Monthly Shonen Magazine run missing. Chapters from other runs are in duplicate or scattered form across the DVD-ROM books. * $-chan and Chibita- 6 of 8 stories reprinted as extra content for Mojamoja-ojichan along with the series prologue. One of the other chapters can be found in vol.134/ "Chibita" vol.1, and the other in 135/"Chibita" vol.2. This matter is rectified in the eBookJapan release, with all 8 chapters being available in "Chibita" eBook 2. * Kikanpo Gen-chan- Only 8 chapters presented as extra content, due to being sourced from the Akebono volume of "Good Morning with Mi-tan". A 2-volume kashihon had been released of this series by Akebono, but was not found or selected for digitization. * Tamanegi Tama-chan- Only 8 chapters reprinted. The hardcover release of the series rectifies this error. * Cat's Eye News- Some chapters missing, but the Koredeiinoda website has all of them available for online viewing. * Waru Waru World-''' The last 10 chapters (31-40) are not reprinted. * '''Occhan- The collected editions stopped at 5 volumes, leaving the rest of the series unreprinted. * Mame-tan- '''Only 2 chapters reprinted. * '''Kurikurikuri-chan (くりくりくりちゃん)- Only 1 chapter reprinted. * Mr. Dada * Kong Father- 38 chapters missing due to the collected edition ceasing at 1 volume. This issue is rectified with the eBookJapan release, which totals 3 volumes. * Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk- 16 of 29 chapters reprinted Out-of-Order Series: * Leave it to Chota- The first chapter is placed at the beginning of volume 2; other stories also re-arranged. This is due to how it was reprinted in the Akebono Complete Works collection. * Jajako-chan- Chapters out of order in volume compared to the original release dates as presented on the Koredeiinoda Jajako page. On-Demand Edition In 2005, the manga printing site Comic Park acquired the collection for its on-demand printing service. The 1960s and 1970s manga volumes were split into two further books, making for a total of 271 volumes to collect. The service is only available to those in Japan, and involves the buyer paying for each book to be printed and physically sent to them. The print quality, much like that of the quality of the DVD-ROM collection, has been criticized for being rather poor and jagged. Category:Fujio Akatsuka Category:Fujio Pro